Traditional window curtain installations are configured to provide for both functional and aesthetic purposes. In a conventional curtain, one functional goal is to reduce light impinging upon dwelling areas or other interior spaces coming from exterior windows. Other functions include providing for removal of the shading portions of the curtain to allow more light as desired. In some examples, this can be accomplished by winding a curtain around a roller operated by hand via a draw cord. An operator can raise or lower a curtain depending upon, for example, a desired amount of light. In other examples, the roller can be operated via a motor to raise and lower the curtain, covering exterior windows to any desired degree.
Typically, consumers select curtains based not only on the functional aspects provided, but also based on the aesthetic of the curtain. The look and feel of the curtain can be an important consideration for an appropriate curtain selection. Traditional curtains fail to incorporate non-traditional materials, and can fail to permit different aesthetics for curtain assemblies. Further traditional curtains can fail to account for the use of non-traditional materials and their impact on normal operation of a curtain assembly and the corresponding structures that implement a given curtain.